Arial
Arial is the little sister of Sans and Papyrus, and a major character in Undertale. She first appears inside Papyrus and Sans's house. She is a supporting character in the Neutral Route and True Pacifist Route, and a boss in the Fourth Wall Route. Profile Appearance Arial is a short and young skeleton with long black hair. Unlike the skeleton brothers, she normally frowns. She wears a zipped black hoodie, along with black shorts, and black sneakers. Arial has a blue left eye, like Sans, normally covered with her hand. Personality Arial is very shy. She often stutters in her speeches. She has a big relationship with her brothers, Sans and Papyrus, often blushing when around them. Despite her shyness, she has a liking of making bad puns. She also likes drinking ketchup. If somebody kills her friends, Arial is not hesitant to kill them, and is very serious when it occurs. Main Story Neutral Route After you hangout/date with Papyrus, enter their house once again, and enter the room through the middle door, you can find Arial sitting on her bed. If you talk to her, she will remark that you're a human, and asks if you're a friend of Sans. She'll stop, saying that it's a stupid question, and tells you that Sans told her all about you. Before leaving Snowdin, she'll say that you should stop by Snowdin again sometime, makes a pun, and leaves. True Pacifist Route Arial makes a brief appearance while entering her room. When entering, she'll remark that you saved humanity, and congratulates you for it. Genocide Route Arial is absent throughout the Genocide Route. Even when you enter the brother's house, the door to her room is completely deleted from the house. Fourth Wall Route After killing Papyrus in Snowdin, and attempts to proceed to the Waterfall, Arial appears, judging you. She remarks that you have a special power, and asks why you killed so many innocent monsters, before challenging you. In Battle Arial is a very hard fight, and in strength, she's basically the powered up version of Papyrus. When you ACT, there is only one option: Grin. When you choose that option, she says "Heh. You really aren't human, are you?" and starts her attacks. She says nothing when sparing. If you fight, she says "Okay. I think I know where this is going." Her first attack is a gun of bones. Your SOUL switches between normal mode and BLUE mode. Arial has gun-shaped bones throwing at your SOUL at an intense rate. You need to move at the right times when switching modes to dodge her attacks. Only two of her bones can kill you. The throwing progressively gets faster. Relationships TBA Name Arial has an obvious meaning: *As she is the little sister of the skeleton brothers (Sans and Papyrus), her name is named after a font, as Sans and Papyrus are also named after fonts. Trivia *If you player attempts to name the player "Arial", the game responds "Wh- Why?" and prevents the name from being used.